


Who’s Your Baby, Daddy?

by jaeseoksoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I think a part of me died writing that, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Shiro has a daddy kink, Shiro loves being in control, but not as much as Keith does honestly, i hope i didn’t traumatize the poor alien weapon, powerbottom!keith, sexy times in the Black Lion, the trailer with the pacifier gave me ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeseoksoo/pseuds/jaeseoksoo
Summary: Shiro watched Keith and the gang during the game show. Seeing Keith with the tied hair and the pacifier awoke things inside Shiro he didn’t think he had.





	Who’s Your Baby, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> For @shiwoandkeef because the idea gnawed at me and I couldn’t stop thinking about it until I wrote it down. 
> 
> This was written under four hours on my phone and unbetad. I haven’t written anything in years so this is the first fic I’ve written in a while. I’m unimaginative hence the dumb title. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro calls out from the pilot seat of the Black Lion. Keith climbs up the platform towards the cockpit and settles a hand on the seat’s headrest. The window of the cockpit shows constellations unknown to both of them. Keith doesn’t let it bother him. 

“Wanna switch? You’ve been piloting for a few hours now,” Keith asks while he tries to hide his own yawn behind his free hand. His other hand surreptitiously makes itself at home at the expanse of skin beneath Shiro’s ear. 

“Nah, I’ve a better idea..but only when you’re on-board with it, of course.” There’s doubt lacing Shiro’s voice but when he cranes his neck to look at Keith, the other pilot of the Black Paladin has a corner of his lips turned up in a half-smirk, eyes dancing with unhidden mischief. 

“Yeah? What did you have in mind?” Keith challenges as he moves to perch on Shiro’s lap, left leg sliding easily against Shiro’s right, Keith’s hands trapping Shiro as he rests them on either side of Shiro’s head. 

Shiro hums in approval as he reaches out his human hand to smooth Keith’s bangs back, fingers tangling in the thick hair. He softly pulls Keith close to his face so that Keith’s forehead rests against his. Shiro then tugs gently at Keith’s hair until Keith moves his head away, baring instead a long column of neck to Shiro’s delight. Seizing the opportunity to be playful, Shiro nips at the junction between Keith’s ear and neck and feels Keith suck in a breath. Shiro triumphantly smirks. 

“Where’s that hair tie Bob used before?” Shiro asks after a few minutes of contentedly nuzzling against Keith’s neck with Keith’s occasional sighing and humming a pleasant music to Shiro’s ears. 

“Bob?” Keith asks quizzically. 

“That game show guy? The floating alien one who made you wear a ponytail and a pacifier to keep you from verbally giving hints to the team?”

“Oh, that.” Shiro feels Keith move his arm from its perch beside Shiro’s head only to disappear against the side of the pilot seat. He opens a small compartment below the seat lever and pulls out a small ziplock bag containing the said pacifier and hair tie. Keith gives Shiro a lopsided smile and dangles the bag playfully in front of Shiro. 

“You hid it here. Inside the Black Lion,” Shiro says without judgment. 

Shiro watches Keith give an elegant shrug in response, as though to say ‘I can’t help it’.

“Well, I’m glad you kept those,” a pleased Shiro replies as he takes the small bag from Keith and empties it on their lap. He picks up the pacifier and the hair tie and places both over one of Keith’s thighs instead. 

“Do you want me to put these on?” Keith asks, eyebrows threatening to disappear beneath his bangs that have flopped back on his forehead without Shiro holding them back from his face. 

Shiro makes a small pleased sound which Keith takes as affirmation. Keith takes the hair tie and begins to do his hair the way he remembered back from the game show but not a few seconds later, Shiro’s hands are taking the tie away from Keith. Shiro then proceeds to do Keith’s hair with a level of concentration not different from the level of concentration Shiro pours when he raced his hoverbike against Keith’s back at the garrison. 

“Such intensity. But have you ever tied hair before?” Keith asks jokingly. He rests a hand beside Shiro’s neck and massages the spot just beneath his ear. His other hand is snugly perched on Shiro’s hip with his fingers discreetly trying to burrow its way beneath Shiro’s black muscle shirt. Shiro likes to make Keith think he hasn’t noticed the roaming fingers yet. 

“Of course I have. It’s easy,” Shiro replies as he snaps the third loop and secures Keith’s hair. Some of Keith’s bangs still frame his hair and Shiro combs them back with his fingers, trying to hide the strands underneath the thicker hair. Shiro fails at this but he doesn’t mind. 

“Nice. It does feel secure. Good job, sir.” Keith pokes the small ponytail and does a small mock salute with complementary eyebrow wiggles that has Shiro throwing his head back against the pilot seat in laughter. The rich velvety laugh of Shiro reverberates against the cockpit and Shiro, knowing how Keith loves his laugh, likes to think that the sound settles warmly somewhere deep inside Keith. Shiro watches as Keith gives him a big smile in return. 

Extremely pleased with himself, Shiro plants a small kiss on Keith’s nose before he takes the pacifier and slots it against Keith’s half-opened mouth. Keith tries to pout around the pacifier and fails which elicits another small laugh from Shiro. 

“I love you, baby,” Shiro whispers out of the blue as he plants another kiss on Keith. They have always been vocal in expressing the depth of their feelings for each other but the fact that a blush still manages to dust Keith’s cheeks every time Shiro utters those words never fail to amaze Shiro and makes him fall for the man sitting comfortably on his lap—as though he was always meant to be there—just a bit more. 

Keith, on the other hand, makes a displeased noise as the kiss lands on the tip of the pacifier instead and not anywhere on Keith’s skin. Still, this doesn’t stop Keith from expressing his own feelings in return. 

“I love you, too, you big baby,” mutters Keith, momentarily popping off the pacifier to have the wet side poke Shiro’s lips. Shiro tries to capture the pacifier but Keith pulls it away and slots it back inside his mouth before Shiro can claim it for himself. 

“So about that idea..” Shiro begins again as he slowly brings his hand just below Keith’s tailbone and squeezes his right cheek, causing Keith to elicit a small gasp against Shiro’s neck where he has his face currently buried against, lashes rapidly fluttering against Shiro’s ear. 

“Y-yeah? Tell me what you want, Shiro,” whispers Keith seductively although the pacifier making half of his statement muffled cancels out the attempt at seduction and makes Shiro internally laugh from the sheer cuteness. 

“Come closer,” Shiro rumbles in a low voice, pulling Keith flush against him so that their chests are touching and Keith’s face is but an inch from Shiro’s. Shiro can feel Keith’s breath dusting his cheek, the other man’s heart rate going almost as fast as Shiro’s. Every touch always seems like a new experience to both of them, thrilling and exciting in a good way. 

Shiro lets his hand skim Keith’s side, slowly easing up Keith’s dark grey tank top with his index and middle fingers. He moves his palm underneath the rough fabric, tracing the contours of Keith’s torso, from the dip of his lower back to the knob of Keith’s spine below his neck. He feels Keith arch against him as the sensual movement of his fingers leave light touches over Keith’s most sensitive spots. Keith always denies having such spots but when Shiro puts his hands like this on him, he feels how Keith’s body can’t help but betray himself as it melts beneath Shiro’s careful minstrations. 

“Stop teasing, old man,” huffs Keith as he lets the wrong end of the pacifier tickle Shiro’s right ear. He slowly lets his other hand trace the shell of Shiro’s other ear as payback. The outer shell of Shiro’s ear, after all, is the one spot Shiro is extra sensitive. 

“Old man? What happened to the big baby?” chuckles Shiro as he uses his teeth to tug Keith’s tank top, letting a sleeve slide down against Keith’s smooth shoulder. Shiro watches as Keith wiggles and lets the other sleeve fall, making his tank top look like an off-shoulder top instead. Shiro takes a few seconds to drink in the sight in front of him. It makes heat pool at the base of his stomach. 

“Looks like I’m the big baby now with this on,” Keith says in a matter-of-fact tone, oblivious of Shiro ogling him as he taps the side of the pacifier with a finger. 

“Can the big baby use the pacifier properly for me?” Shiro wonders aloud while he traces shapes on Keith’s exposed shoulder. 

Keith raises an eyebrow before hooking his index finger around the other end of the pacifier and pulls it out with an obscene pop. He then proceeds to pepper the pacifier with small licks and the occasional bite, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s. The intensity in which Keith proceeds to pseudo-make out with the pacifier leaves Shiro breathless and his already tight pants just a little bit tighter. Shiro can feel Keith trying to stop himself from grinding against Shiro. It relieves Shiro that he isn’t the only one affected in this scenario. Unfortunately, Shiro’s little problem down below doesn’t go unnoticed by the big baby perched on his lap. 

“Will you look at that. Old man #2 finally showing an interest in the show?” Keith asks with amusement. He takes the pacifier out of his mouth and moves it across Shiro’s crotch area, leaving a small wet trail in its wake. Shiro sucks a breath in and feels himself stir with further interest. 

“Old man #2 isn’t as old as you think, baby,” growls Shiro. He leans forward and lets his teeth graze Keith’s adam’s apple. Shiro traps Keith’s hand between them, unmindful of the pacifier digging into his tented front. “It still has more stamina than you can ever imagine,” Shiro finishes with another bite at Keith’s exposed neck. 

Shiro licks Keith again before nosing at Keith’s collarbone. He nips at the edge of Keith’s off-shoulder top and lets it fall. The top pools around Keith’s slim waist. Shiro continues to graze his teeth against Keith’s chest, taking a bud in his mouth and skillfully lapping at it with his tongue. 

“Sh-shiro,” Keith moans against the top of Shiro’s head. Shiro feels Keith inhale before he cards his fingers against Shiro’s hair, tugging just right. The pleasant feeling shoots straight into Shiro’s groin, making him gasp against Keith’s chest while he continues to massage the other bud with his fingers. 

“Stop teasing me,” Keith half-purrs and half-grunts with a little hint of frustration. Shiro feels Keith guide his hand that’s currently kneading Keith’s ass towards his lower back, just at the waistband of Keith’s pants. Shiro smirks against Keith’s chest as Keith lets Shiro’s finger hook at the edge of the material. Keith helps Shiro pull down the fabric until his ass is exposed. He lets it roughly slide against Shiro’s own still-clad thighs. 

“Tut. Impatient baby,” reprimands Shiro half-heartedly as he brings up his fingers to Keith’s face and wiggles them playfully. “Do you mind?”

“Will this be enough?” asks Keith with half-lidded eyes as he makes a tentative lick at Shiro’s middle finger before taking the digit into his mouth to coat it with his own saliva. 

“I’ll make it enough, baby. Just trust daddy,” Shiro roleplays while chuckling. He moves his fingers inside Keith’s mouth, feeling the vibration of Keith’s moan against them. Shiro notices that Keith sucks and rolls his tongue like a man enjoying the universe’s most delicious meal. Shiro thinks Keith probably was enjoying himself, with the way his half-lidded eyes glaze over and the subtle grind Keith’s hips make against Shiro’s in time with the intricate dance Keith’s tongue is doing against Shiro’s fingers. 

Satisfied with the wetness coating his fingers, Shiro gently pulls the digits from Keith’s mouth. The momentary loss of anything to sexily nibble on puts a small pout on Keith’s face which Shiro instantly wipes away with a small apologetic kiss. He trails small kisses down Keith’s throat and shoulders, distracting Keith while he eases a finger between Keith’s lower cheeks. The intrusion causes Keith to close his eyes and shudder. Shiro lets Keith seek out his lips and allows himself to drown in Keith’s heated kiss as he moves the finger inside Keith, carefully loosening him up and stretching him enough for what’s to come. Keith becomes more handsy with Shiro when Shiro inserts another finger inside Keith. Shiro is knuckle-deep inside Keith with a third finger when Keith makes a high-pitched whine and bites Shiro’s lower lip. 

“You okay, baby? Is this too much?” Shiro asks with genuine concern, lips grazing Keith’s own as he stares at Keith who still has his eyes closed. When Keith opens them, Shiro gets a bit cross-eyed and so does Keith. It makes both of them huff a little laugh until Shiro suddenly crooks his finger and Keith’s laugh turns into a breathy exhale. Keith bites Shiro’s lip again in retaliation. 

“I’ll be okay when you stop. teasing. me. Takashi,” grounds out Keith before passionately plundering Shiro’s mouth again with his tongue as punishment. Shiro grunts in approval as he slips his fingers out and clutches at Keith’s hips, fingers digging into the exposed skin. Shiro distantly notes how his fingers will leave marks against Keith which will be visible even a few vargas later. 

“Help me get this off, baby?” Shiro gestures at his pants with his eyes. As Keith looks down, Shiro notices how the other man’s eyes widen a little bit at the impressive bulge nudging against Keith’s neglected pacifier. It’s not their first time at this but Keith looking surprised every time makes something primal in Shiro preen. 

Keith wastes no time as he pulls down the front of Shiro’s pants, freeing Shiro’s erection. Shiro can’t help but smirk when Keith gets a little cross-eyed staring at his member. A small blush has also started to spread across his cheeks. 

“My baby enjoying the view?”

“Right now? Honestly, I’d like it more if the view were hidden. Preferably inside me,” answers Keith with such a serious tone that it makes Shiro grip Keith’s hip tighter even as Keith raises his hips up and slowly sinks down against Shiro. Shiro allows a guttural moan to escape his lips as the wet tight heat of Keith envelopes him and hugs him from all sides. It’s always been the perfect place to be for Shiro, connected like this to Keith without any barrier, with nothing but Keith surrounding him. Keith’s face, Keith’s ragged breathing, Keith’s scent, everything that is essentially Keith clings to Shiro’s skin at this moment. 

Shiro wishes they could stay frozen in this blissful moment forever. 

He is brought back to reality when he feels Keith move above him at the same time something smooth and foreign pokes him in the lips. He opens his eyes—although he doesn’t remember closing them—and sees Keith looking down at him, grinding against him with a sweaty smile plastered on his face, the tip of the pacifier seeking entrance in Shiro’s mouth.

Oh. 

“Open up, daddy,” orders Keith as he bobs up and down in front of Shiro, breath stuttering and eyebrows creased with the effort. Shiro takes the pacifier between his teeth but doesn’t suck on it. He lets it teeter dangerously against his lower lip as he watches Keith do all the work for both of them. Shiro, sensing Keith’s erratic breathing and moaning increase, finally lets go of Keith’s hip and wraps his fingers around Keith’s throbbing member. Pre-cum dribbles from its tip and Shiro uses it to coat Keith entirely. He’s about to start pumping Keith to completion when Keith shakes his head, gently swats Shiro’s hand away, covers it with his own, and rests it at the center of his chest instead. Keith is about to say something but a particular thrust by Shiro at the right angle has him throwing his head back in pleasure. Shiro is entranced and rendered speechless by Keith’s beauty when Keith is drowning in pleasure like this. More so because it is from Shiro’s doing. 

Keith’s eyes are still fixed at a point on the Black Lion’s ceiling when he says, “Don’t. I want to come untouched. I want to come like this. Just you pounding in me, please? Please..daddy?”

Keith’s voice crack with poorly hidden embarrassment when he says the word “daddy” and gods, how can Shiro say no to that?

“Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you need, I’ll give it to you,” says Shiro helplessly as he lets Keith ride him into completion. 

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing so well for me. Oh, so good. You feel so good, baby. Come for me. Come,” whispers Shiro in an almost delirious trance against Keith’s skin. He feels Keith rake his short nails against his chest when Keith cries out Shiro’s name during his release. It doesn’t take long before Shiro finds himself spilling inside Keith, the force of Keith’s climax and beautiful moans as Shiro pounds into his overly-sensitive hole enough to finally push him to the edge. 

“K-keith, baby,” gasps Shiro when Keith eases himself off Shiro a few minutes later, their chests still heaving from their exertion. Shiro feels Keith tiredly snuggle beneath Shiro’s chin, unmindful of the wetness dripping down his legs to Shiro’s thighs as he continues to possessively straddle him. Shiro, feeling extremely sweaty and overheated from their activity, pulls at the collar of his shirt and takes it off. The movement jostles Keith a bit and Shiro feels a small rumble of complaint against his chest. 

Shiro feels like he could burst from fondness. 

Not willing to be distracted by a cuddly post-coitus Keith, Shiro gets to work as he uses his shirt to wipe at the mess between Keith’s cheeks and his thighs. Shiro’s about to throw away the soiled shirt when he sees the pacifier on the floor which must have fallen from his mouth when a pleasure-spiked Keith tugged a bit harder than usual at Shiro’s hair. Shiro drops the soiled shirt over the item, hiding it from view. 

As he dims the lights of the Black Lion's cockpit and tucks his nose against Keith’s scalp, letting the scent and warmth of Keith cuddled against him lull him to sleep, Shiro does his best to not think of how he can never look at pacifiers the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith: I think I’m getting neck cramps-  
> Shiro: Want me to carry you to our bed?  
> Keith: I can walk *lets Shiro carry him to their bed anyway*
> 
> —
> 
> Come shout at me at twitter and tumblr! @sheitheist


End file.
